<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in a suitcase by Claire_cz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829976">Life in a suitcase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz'>Claire_cz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Not Beta Read, Past, Quarantink, a bit of angst, ice shows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Javi are roommates at SOI, after packing their luggage, some unexpected conversations follow. And also hurt/comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández &amp; Alex Shibutani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life in a suitcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 40 of quarantine challenge - prompt: suitcase.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do I always have to do such a mess," Alex grumbled when he was frantically running around the hotel room, packing his suitcase and trying to pack everything and also find his charger and airpods. "You are already prepared. How?" Alex asked Javi.</p><p>"Despite popular belief I can be organized. It's such a short stop. Only three nights in Makuhari, it's not even worth unpacking," Javi said with a laugh but for a while his expression clouded. Alex noticed that but didn’t say anything.</p><p>"Ok, I'm calling it a night," Javi said after a while and went to bed.</p><p>"I'll just have to finish packing. I'll be quick I promise so that we can switch off the lights."</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't fall asleep right away," Javi replied quietly.</p><p>"Yeah," Alex sighed. Javi had been his usual roommate at ice shows so Alex knew that falling asleep wasn't easy for Javi.</p><p>After an hour Alex finally managed to pack and close his suitcase and backpack and laptop bag and a small paper bag with some treats.</p><p>Judging from the rustling noises and rolling around Alex was pretty sure that Javi wasn't asleep. Still he whispered carefully: "Still not asleep?"</p><p>"No such luck," Javi smiled tiredly from the bed. "Just thinking you know..."</p><p>"And what are you thinking about?" Alex asked and came closer to Javi's bed.</p><p>Javi sat up and gestured for Alex to sit down next to him.</p><p>"Suitcases."</p><p>"That's unexpected," Alex smiled a bit, determined to let Javi talk about whatever he'd want to and simultaneously keep the conversation light.</p><p>"I came to Hackensack with one huge suitcase. Nothing more. But still I was so excited. New York was so huge. We were going to Manhattan. With Valentina, Miki... I assembled the furniture, tried to make it a home."</p><p>Alex only nodded encouraging Javi to keep talking.</p><p>"And then Nikolai decided to go to Moscow. And we packed and flew away. Unpacked in Moscow, tried to make it a home and then Nikolai came that we were going to Italy. And Lithuania. And Russia. And Japan..." Javi shook his head. "And then I ran away, home."</p><p>Alex hugged him.</p><p>Javi smiled weakly. "I just don't like thinking about that time," he sighed.</p><p>"Sssh, you don't have to. Everything is ok." Alex kept hugging him. "Now you can unpack. You are staying in Spain. Nobody will force you to move."</p><p>On his neck Alex felt how Javi's lips curled into a small smile. "No, they won't," Javi breathed out.</p><p>"And travelling on tours is fun, right."</p><p>"Yeah," Javi smiled even more.</p><p>"So, tomorrow Toyama. I'm so going to buy all the sushi," Alex planned.</p><p>Javi finally untangled himself from him and yawned.</p><p>"Let's go to sleep," Alex suggested softly.</p><p>"Good idea," Javi yawned again and laid down. "Good night."</p><p>"Good night, Javi," Alex smiled from his bed even though they had already switched off the lights and in his mind, he added "<em>Good night, especially to you, Javi</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For even more Javi feels, I've found an interview with Javi from 2009 (when he was training under Morozov in Hackensack): http://www.absoluteskating.com/index.php?cat=interviews&amp;id=2009javierfernandez<br/>And from 2019: https://isu.org/figure-skating/figure-skating-news/interviews/11778-javier-fernandez-i-had-to-fight-my-way-through-sometimes-and-of-course-it-wasn-t-easy?templateParam=15</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>